<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boiling Over by St0rmy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632590">Boiling Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rmy/pseuds/St0rmy'>St0rmy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet and Spicy Linkcest Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not if Twilight has anything to say about it, Overstimulation, Physical Restraint, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twilight’s revenge for Slow Simmer, Wild is usually the quiet one, linkcest - Freeform, sleepy morning sex, thirsty thursday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rmy/pseuds/St0rmy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight's voice was still sweet like honey, his tongue dripping praises and sweet nothings as usual, but he was being a bit more aggressive than usual this morning.</p><p>Maybe Wild had taken it a little too far last night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, Twild - Relationship, Wild (BoTW Link)/Twilight (TP Link), Wildilght</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet and Spicy Linkcest Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boiling Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A follow-up to Slow Simmer, my first self-indulgent little WildLight story. I dedicate this one to the friends and readers who have been so supportive and encouraging when it comes to this sort of content. Y’all are the best, and I value your feedback so much!</p><p>This is your last warning: this is explicit sexual content, not meant for anyone under the age of 18, so use your discretion before reading on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Wild awoke, he found that everything <em>ached.</em></p><p>It wasn’t an unpleasant ache, though. It was the kind of ache that was earned through strenuous activity, through pushing oneself to the limit. His shoulders and neck groaned in protest as he luxuriously stretched his arms overhead. Tension unraveled in his thighs and lower back as he fully extended himself, yawning quietly. Sunlight streamed in through the window, warming his legs where it cast a sunny square on the sheets. He considered the prospect of getting up with very little enthusiasm, and was grateful for the heavy arm that snaked around his middle, encouraging him to stay in place. </p><p>Twilight nestled Wild back against his chest as he nuzzled into his hair. A grateful sound escaped Wild as he felt lips press into the side of his neck. It was comforting to wake up in Twilight’s arms. Wild felt safe, and cozy, and he could probably spend the better part of the morning just lying here and—</p><p>The graze of sharp teeth along his earlobe sent a shiver up Wild’s spine. </p><p>“Hey,” Wild softly chided as he nudged his shoulder into Twilight’s chest. </p><p>“Good morning.” Twilight continued as though Wild hadn’t reacted at all. A curious tongue traced the rim of his ear, warm breath rolling over his neck and shoulder. “Sleep well?”</p><p>“Very well,” Wild sighed, tilting his head back until he was able to press sweet kisses to the corner of Twilight’s mouth.</p><p>Twilight smoothed his palms over the front of his partner’s torso, a rumble of appreciation rolling through him as he happily groped over planes of firm muscle and the soft swells of his chest. “Would you like a nice wake-up, too?”</p><p>Sweet pleasure blossomed beneath his skin everywhere Twilight dragged his fingers. A restless sigh escaped Wild as he nodded, pushing himself more firmly back against his partner. As Twilight’s fingers dipped lower to find his growing arousal, Wild positively melted into his touch. </p><p>There were few pleasures as divine as sleepy morning play. Twilight was so warm and relaxed, and Wild wasn’t awake enough to focus on anything but the feeling of Twilight’s chest against his back, his hands diligently working where Wild’s body so blatantly needed him. Twilight’s movements were as soft as his voice, murmuring lewd promises that made Wild’s ears turn pink. When skin-on-skin became too rough, Wild snatched the half-empty bottle of oil from the bedside table, pouring a modest amount onto himself with shaking hands. The bedsheets whispered as Twilight rolled his hips into Wild’s, mimicking just how he’d like to take his lover this morning. </p><p>Twilight wasted no time in working Wild right to the edge. Where Twilight was vocal - and could be rather loud - during lovemaking, Wild became quieter as he grew more and more excited. Perhaps it was from years of having to stay quiet in the barracks during selfish pursuits. Wild gasped quietly, one hand gripping Twilight’s forearm, the other pressing his nails into Twilight’s thigh. “That’s it,” Twilight whispered encouragingly, nuzzling sweetly into his neck. Wild took a deep breath, choking on a pleading sound as he came. </p><p>As Wild rode into the swell of his orgasm, Twilight’s persistent strokes kept pushing him back up toward that crest, drawing out his ecstasy. Jolts of pleasure had him flexing muscles that already ached enough. Wild attempted to fold in on himself protectively but Twilight forced his knees between Wild’s, locking his ankles to keep his legs open, baring him to Twilight’s touch. </p><p>“No, no,” he teased, his tone causing goosebumps to rise on Wild’s neck, “I’m not finished with you yet.”</p><p>Wild’s eyes widened. Despite the gentleness in his tone, Wild knew Twilight well enough by now to hear the threat beneath his words. Wild gripped Twilight’s wrists, trying to wrest his hands away. He knew he needed to fight back <em>now </em>; if he let Twilight continue, eventually he wouldn’t be able to fight back at all. But Wild’s movements were sluggish thanks to both the early hour and his haze of ecstasy. It wasn’t much of a struggle for Twilight to snatch his arms and pin them behind his back, easily holding him immobile.</p><p>Wild strained against Twilight’s grip, a flare of something hot rising in his chest - the ire of being held down, or the excitement of a challenge, or the fleeting fear of helplessness. He trusted Twilight implicitly, but his wolfish partner was being more physically aggressive than usual this morning. His voice was still sweet like honey, his tongue dripping praises and sweet nothings as usual, but his grip was firm. </p><p>
  <em>Punishing. </em>
</p><p>Maybe Wild had taken it a little too far last night. </p><p>Wild hissed between clenched teeth as Twilight continued working his body into a frenzy. The almost-painful shocks of pleasure had faded, giving way to the rapid crescendo of a second building orgasm. Wild held his breath tightly in his chest in an effort to remain silent, but it was an uphill battle. Twilight knew just how Wild liked to be touched, just how firmly he liked to be held, knew that if he kept sliding his thumb <em>just like that </em>and kept ratcheting his pace <em>faster, faster, </em>Wild would be coming apart in no time. </p><p>Eventually, the straining in Wild’s shoulders ceased and his struggles for freedom instead became insistent grinds back against Twilight’s hips as he began to give in to the pleasure.</p><p>“So eager to please this morning,” Twilight crooned, kissing his way up the column of Wild’s neck.</p><p>Once he was sure Wild wasn’t going to struggle away again, Twilight gradually relinquished hold of his arms. Wild felt an unmistakable rhythmic shifting as Twilight stroked himself greedily. Wild knew that he should take this opportunity to turn, to lash out, to <em>fight back—</em></p><p>But then he felt the weight of Twilight’s cock against the inside of his thigh.</p><p>It was both a threat and a promise.</p><p>Wild bit his lip as he felt his self-control unraveling. He struggled to pull his thighs together as a second wave of ecstasy crashed over him, wringing a sweet cry from his throat and drenching his sheets. Wild tilted his head back, gasping for air as he rested his head against Twilight’s shoulder.</p><p>“Such a sweet voice,” Twilight rumbled, lowering his head to firmly close his lips over Wild’s bounding pulse.</p><p>Twilight was kind enough to slow his pace, but his demanding grip never faltered. Wild opened his mouth to complain, but a pitiful sound escaped him instead. He attempted to bend his knees, to try and squirm away from the overwhelming sensation. Twilight was stronger, though, pulling at his arms and his legs, forcibly arching Wild’s back and making the sensations pooling in his stomach that much more intense. </p><p><em>It was too much. </em> </p><p>The spasms in Wild’s core and thighs were involuntary, and every stroke felt like an arrow driven through his body. The once pleasant warmth of skin-to-skin contact now had his skin burning up, a fine sheen of sweat matting his bangs to his forehead. He tried to push away from Twilight, his struggle a bit weaker this time, only for the taller hero to firmly jerk him back, holding their bodies flush with one another. </p><p>“I’m still not finished,” Twilight growled, and Wild shivered at the feeling of possessive teeth against his shoulder. </p><p>“Twi—” he choked out.</p><p>“I’m not going to stop until I’m satisfied.” Twilight licked a wet stripe up the side of Wild’s neck, sighing at the taste of his feverish skin. “And I won’t be satisfied until you beg me for mercy.”</p><p>Wild grit his teeth, shutting his eyes tight as another orgasm already coiled in his pelvis. </p><p>Twilight grinned as he felt the fight ebbing out of Wild. Struggles to jerk his hips away devolved once again into pathetic grinding motions, and his high sounds of distress edged on pleading. His partner made the sweetest sounds as he began to lose himself in the sensations Twilight orchestrated. Wild squeezed Twilight’s forearms, but it wasn’t entirely clear whether he was asking for more or begging for him to stop. </p><p>Wild’s third orgasm was no less intense than the first two, and this one he seemed to not come down from. He sounded as though he was in agony, every breath a cry of despair, the cords of his neck flaring with each long, desperate groan. After several seconds of drawing it out, Twilight took pity on him. It was an unspeakable relief when Twilight finally relinquished his grip on Wild’s aching arousal. Wild didn’t even have the strength to pull his legs together as Twilight unwound their legs, rolling away to allow Wild to slump onto his back. </p><p>Twilight paused the aggressive act for a moment, pressing smiling kisses against his partner’s face as he listened to Wild’s haggard breathing. “Had enough yet?”</p><p>Wild turned toward Twilight wearily. His body might be spent, and his voice might be hoarse already, but his eyes were bright and brimming with desire. “You’ll have to do... better than that... to make me beg,” he panted.</p><p>Twilight winked, kissing Wild once more before taking hold of his wrists, pinning them above his head. “If you keep your hands up here, I’ll be nice.”</p><p>Unable to verbalize anything else, Wild swallowed and weakly nodded. </p><p>Twilight shifted off of the bed to stand next to it, taking hold of Wild’s calves to pull him to the edge of the mattress. Slinging Wild’s knees over his shoulders bared absolutely all of him to Twilight’s eyes and hands. Slick fingers began to insistently <em>explore </em>and <em>tease </em>and <em>stretch </em>. Wild tilted his head back with a wounded sound, plaster dust gathering beneath his fingernails as he clawed at the wall above his head. </p><p>Wild’s teeth chattered as he felt Twilight pushing insistently at his entrance. Penetration was relieving for both of them, judging by the way Twilight bit his lip. The slow press and drag of his first strokes had Wild gasping, muffling his soft sounds by biting the skin on his own arm. Twilight languidly dragged his lips and teeth along Wild’s knee and calf, leaving possessive bruises in his wake. Wild held his breath, his knees shaking as Twilight’s pace picked up, every firm thrust causing the edges of his vision to white out. He exhaled with a sharp whisper before drawing in another deep breath to hold, his skin going white where he held it between his teeth.</p><p>“Don’t be shy,” he heard Twilight chuckle. Calloused fingers on his chin opened his jaw and redirected his gaze, but his vision blurred with each increasingly brutal thrust. It wasn’t until Twilight leaned in that Wild could see his face clearly, could appreciate the untamed lust burning in his eyes. “Tell me how good I make you feel.” </p><p>Twilight punctuated his order by licking the palm of his hand before wrapping it around Wild’s aching cock. </p><p><em>“Nnh!” </em>Wild exhaled with a strangled sound, reaching down to weakly grasp Twilight’s wrist. His body must have tightened in response to the stimulation, judging by the way Twilight suddenly needed to brace himself against the mattress with his free arm. </p><p>“I thought I asked you not to move your hands,” Twilight teased, although the huskiness in his voice made it come out more like a threat. He hitched one knee up onto the mattress to shove Wild closer to the wall. The movement pivoted Wild’s hips upward at just the right angle to make him see stars. </p><p>“Twilight, <em>fuck!! </em>” The knight abandoned all semblance of decorum, each exhale now one long, continuous cry of pleasure. His eyes rolled, his toes curled, his nails left hot trails across Twilight’s chest. “Fuck, <em>please, </em>merc—”</p><p>Wild’s pleading cries were crushed by Twilight’s lips. <em>Not yet, so close! </em>Twilight snatched his hands and pinned them above his head again, holding him tightly in just the spot Twilight needed him to be. Wild had no choice but to take it, sobbing against Twilight’s lips as his cock began weeping onto his stomach with every vicious thrust.</p><p>Twilight’s rhythm stuttered momentarily before he seated himself fully inside his lover, a throaty growl rolling through him as his pleasure finally reached its peak. Twilight ground against the spot that made Wild positively keen in anguish. Wild found Twilight’s forearm and bit down onto it <em>hard, </em>but Twilight could hardly feel it in his own haze of pleasure. Twilight leaned his weight into Wild, pinning him there and shaking slightly as he finished coming undone.</p><p>When trying to tug his arm away from Wild didn’t work, Twilight leaned in to place a retaliatory bite on Wild’s chest, squeezing until he felt Wild’s grip on his arm relent. He felt Wild’s legs trembling every time he shifted inside him, saw the momentary flashes of shock in his eyes with each subtle movement. Gently, so gently, he lifted Wild’s hips with one arm as he withdrew, murmuring his gratitude and praise into the crook of Wild’s neck as he did. Wild could hear none of it over the muffled ringing in his ears. </p><p>Twilight rejoined him properly on the bed, drawing the smaller hero up against him. Wild weakly threaded an arm around Twilight’s waist, nuzzling his face into Twilight’s chest as he felt gentle fingers combing through the snarls in his hair. It was a matter of minutes before his breathing came even and slow and deep, sleep having reclaimed him for now. </p><p>They would both likely be very sore for the rest of the day, but it was a pleasant ache, earned through the strenuous activity of pleasing one another.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>